Kyrogue Mizuchi Skullgirls Adventures
by kyrogue23
Summary: Follow the Adventure of Kyrogue Mizuchi in the world of skullgirls and his random perverted ways with most of them. Rated T for Profanity, Blood, and possibility some lemon. The image you see is Kyrogue Mizuchi
1. Chapter 1

**A wild Jetstream vs. A mad Peacock**

Over at the Anti-Skullgirl lab, a portal open up above the lab causing the equipment inside to disrupt and TV's to mess up.

"Okay who is the wise guy messing up my cartoons." Said a young girl with metallic arms and eyes on them "and right when they was on the best part."

Suddenly a doctor came into the room the girl was in and was looking worried "Peacock we have trouble. A portal has opened outside and someone came out of it."

"Really and who was this guy, so I can teach him a lesson about interrupting my shows?" Peacock said and gotten up to head to outside to see who this person was and why they interrupted her cartoons.

"Be careful you don't know what he might be capable of doing." Dr. Avian said.

**Over at lab 0**

A man wearing a mask and head brain showing saw the portal outside and was very interested in what was happening.

"Whatever is about to travel through portal shall be mines. Valentine?!" said the mask man and then a very busty nurse came from the shadows

"You called Brain Drain." Said Valentine

"I need you to investigate the area outside to see if anyone or anything came out of the portal." Said Brain Drain

"Okay," she made herself to the door but before exiting she look at the operation table to see a girl with wires in her "and what will you do about project painwheel?"

"I will finish her up and get her prep and ready for testing later." Brain Drain said while adding the final adjustments to the young girl. With that Valentine took her leave for outside to meet that unknown force.

**Outside the labs**

"Damn that is the last time I will ever prank on Saki ever again." Said the mysterious man. He had blue hair that covered his forehead and light blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with an opened white short-sleeved trench coat that went all the way to his ankles that was over his shirt and has blue waves along the hemlines. He also had blue jeans and could also be seen having gun holders attached on each side of his jeans by the knees and wore black shoes.

"I should have listened to Rico and Mugiwara for once." He said getting up and looking around his surroundings.

"Wait a minute don't tell me Saki actually sent me to another dimension. DAMN HIM WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HI-" he stopped in his tracks when he notice a young girl came out of the building wearing purple dress and a big top hat with a big red bow on the dress. He also notices she has black eyes like those old cartoons and razor sharp teeth.

"Well hello little girl. Mind telling me where I am?" The man said with a nice tone.

Peacock smiles and said "Lab 8 and I am about to kick your ass."

The man was about to laugh and then said "Okay if you think you can handle me. Land it right here on my face. I am giving you a free-"

Before he could have finish he got punch in the face and then fell on his back.

"Ouch that actually hurts "he gets up from the ground" okay now go back home befo-"

Then the man was hit with a barrage of big bullets, airplanes, and walking bombs. He got up from the grounds and said "OKAY THIS GETTING REALLY FUCKING ANNOYING."

The man took off his jacket and hangs it on the tree and pulls out his two guns, aiming it at the girl.

"Before I give you a serious ass-whooping what is your name," the man said "I like to know who my opponent name is?"

"It's Peacock, but real name is Patricia. How about you?" Peacock said.

"Kyrogue Mizuchi." Said Kyrogue

"Good now I know what to put on your gravestone." Peacock said and they both charge at each other.

_[Insert BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! HAVE A NICE DREAM]_

Kyrogue jump up in the air to avoid peacock gun that suddenly made a knife come out of it. He then turn around and said "**Drizzle Shots.**"

A rapid fire of bullets headed straight for Peacock but she activated her own special move.

"**Argus Agony.**" A peacock came of her hat and from her back came several "tailfeathers" made of eyes that fire lasers that collided with Ky drizzle shots. After that was done Peacock fired several big bullets from her revolver and said

"GARBAGE DAY" kyrogue was able to dodge the first two but got hit by the third.

"She got me better heal this before… where did she go?" Kyrogue looks up to see the girl was gone and then felt a poke on his back "Peek-a-boo."

Not having enough time to react Peacock shot him in the chest and then she went down in a hole and appears behind where kyrogue was flying too. She then hit her foot on the ground where the ground kicked up kyrogue and went in the air more. She jumps in the air where she brought out a chainsaw that hit him on the stomach and then an anvil and a ton fell on kyrogue.

"You are one touch man you know that." Peacock said.

"So are you Patty." Kyrogue said which he should have never done.

"You done it now smart mouth." Peacock said not knowing she fell right into kyrogue trap. When she made airplanes and bombs head for kyrogue he dodge them and went straight for Peacock.

"**Vapor blade.**" He said knocking her in the air and then said "**Water Geyser**"

A hot stream of water came up from the ground and hit Peacock while she was in the air. While falling to the ground she recovered in the air after that move but then kyrogue just too where she was and put his guns in her midsection.

"**Water Jets" **Jetstreams of water came out of his gun and sent her crashing in the ground and a big some cloud was covering the area she was in. Looking at what he did, he decides to see if she was alright and heal her wounds for her.

"Hey kid you okay," he said getting closer "sorry about that move- WHAT THE HELL."

In the spot where Peacock was suppose to be was a giant blue bomb and then kyrogue looked behind him and notices Peacock was behind him.

"Say hello to my friend **Lonesome Lenny,**" she and then pulled out her revolver "fall down... go boom!"

She then fires one shot at the bomb and then exploded sending kyrogue towards the girl and she brought out a sack bag and put him in it.

"The gangs all here!" she said while kyrogue was in the bag and he then said "wait the whole whaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH."

Peacock and her cronies started stomping the bag while he was inside and was cussing every time being hit. Peacock lights and enjoys a cigar while a George bomb continues to beat the Kyrogue with a baseball bat.

"HEY STOP IT YOU LITTLE SHIT." Kyrogue said. After walking away for a short distance and taking a drag from the cigar, Peacock casually flicks it over her shoulder and onto the George bomb, causing a massive detonation.

"Well that done for time to go watch more cartoons." She said and before she moved she was frozen in place.

"What the hell?!" she said

"Thought you have gotten me rid of me huh," Peacock turns around to see Kyrogue coming out of a puddle of water "now seems like Playtime is over."

Kyrogue ran up to her and gave a swift kick to the chest and then got on his hands and said "**Kyro Twister.**"

Kyrogue forms his vapor blades on the soles of his shoes and starts moving in a twister motion. Peacock was not sent flying back and then kyrogue appears behind her like she did before and said

"The final blow: **Water Drill Breaker**." Kyrogue forms a water drill on his right arm and hit a direct hit on peacock that knocked her down.

"You're despicable..." Peacock said

"I ice this kid." Kyrogue said while putting his hands behinds his head and then move them forwards in his hair and splashed some water out of his hands.

_[End Song]_

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Oh man what hit me." Peacock said getting up.

"That would be me Peacock." Kyrogue said standing over her wearing his coat again and have her wrap in water.

"Hey what this," she shouted "let me go this instances."

"Calm down you was injured and I took it upon myself to help." Kyrogue said "Beside I may be crazy but I am no monster."

When he was done peacock felt ask if she was hadn't battled him at all. She then look at him and said "Thanks a look fella and sorry for fighting you."

"No problem," Kyrogue said and then thought something else to say "and to be more even about this, how about you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the Canopy Kingdom;"she sad and continued "this part is the Anti-Skullgirl lab."

"Thanks and where the nearest town or city is?" he said looking to find out more.

"New Meridian? It's over that way." Peacock said pointing towards the town.

"Thanks again and also you are a great and strong fighter Peacock." He said giving her a high five.

"Thanks and you're not too bad yourself Ky." She said.

With that Kyrogue jumps to the nearest building and start to from building to building heading for town not knowing her was being followed by a blue-haired nurse.

"This man seems to be interesting and very powerful," valentine thought "I could probably use him to help in my research and plans."

* * *

**Kyrogue23: Kyrogue 23 and with me is the star of the story kyrogue mizuchi**

**Kyrogue: WAZZUP**

**Kyrogue23: I am here to tell you I am getting back in the writing game.**

**Kyrogue: Yeah and we also like to thank Rico94 and Bakawara for helping putting me in his story ****Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: The Ending Point!**** Go Read it it's an awesome story.**

**Kyrogue23: also like to add that I don't own skullgirls**

**Kyrogue: The only thing he owns is me**

**Kyrogue23: Please follow and review this story**

**Kyrogue: if not I will freeze you all in place.**


	2. one naughty pussycat

**One naughty pussycat.**

After jumping building to building, Kyrogue made it to New Meridian and from the looks of it he was in a part of town that was inhabited by what looks to be fish people. He started to look around town asking questions about where he was and ask them what they were. He discovers they were called Dagonian and the section of town he was in was Little Innsmouth. He was about to ask more questions until his stomach started to growl and then he asked where to get some food.

"Excuse me sir where is the closet food around here." Kyrogue said

"Just two blocks down." The random Dagonian told him and point toward the direction. He walked down the street to the restaurant and went inside to take a seat and wait for the waitress. Suddenly a minnow Dagonian came to the tale to take his order and he was done with his menu.

"Hello, my name is Minette and I will be your waitress." Minette said with a smile. "What will be your order today?"

"I would like the special because this is my first time in town." Kyrogue said chuckling.

"Okay I will get it for you them." Minette said and went to the back to get the tell the chef and Kyrogue wait for ten minutes and then these two shady guys, one slim and one fat, came in and they looked like they work for the mob. They took a seat across the room from Kyrogue and then Minette came back with his food.

"Sorry for the wait," Minette said and he turn his gaze from the thugs and to Minette "but here is the special."

The food was seafood and was Kyrogue favorite type of food to eat. While Kyrogue was eating he was hearing the conversation of those two guys from where he was.

"Ya hear the news, Lawrence?" the slim guy said to his friend "The new Skullgirl been going after all those families in maplecrest."

"Looks like the new Skullgirl got a bone to pick with the boss." The fat one said "Where has he gone, anyway? Think the rumors of him getting sick are true Riccardo?"

Kyrogue learn from what they said and especially this Skullgirl person too. He was thinking who this Skullgirl was and also thinking if she was a woman with big tits and he was smiling crazy thinking about it. He snaps out of his fantasy to hear something that would probably cause him to fight.

"Hold up…look. There she is!" Lawrence said "The fishfolk dime we were sent to find!"

Kyrogue knew who he was talking about and was about to tell Minette to not go but was too late when Lawrence said "Hey girlie! Can we get some service over here?"

She walks over there and then Lawrence put his hands on her shoulder and put on a fake smile and the slim one did the same.

"Yes?" Minette said "May I help you sir?"

"Hey now…" Riccardo started talking "You're quite the dish. I'd like to eat YOU up."

"Really… Really… Really." Kyrogue thought to himself. "That not the right line to say to a fish person and plus she looks young."

"Now, how about you swim over and fetch me and my buddy here a couple of free drinks, and then we hit the town?" Riccardo said.

"I…I'm sorry. But I need to work." Minette said nervously.

"You know… you are pretty cute." Lawrence said nicely and then his tone turn a little mean. "For a stinking gill-girl."

Kyrogue heard enough was about to get up until and go over there to beat them senseless, but then the door from the back open and a sexy catgirl came in and Kyrogue was stop in his place because of how sexy she was.

"Wow she is hot." Kyrogue said smiling.

"Is everything OK over here?" the catgirl said "Are these guys bugging you Minette?"

"Go find yourself a sandbox kitty- we're just having a friendly chat with the little minnow here." Lawrence said.

"Really," Kyrogue got up from his seat and everyone look at him "from what I heard earlier sounded like you two was about to kidnap her."

"You stay out of this sapphire." Riccardo said.

"Leave now, or I'll throw you out myself." The catgirl said.

"Or I will destroy you both." Said Kyrogue

Then Lawrence looks to reach to his side and said "Can't you both take a clue, you blue hair pretty boy and flea-bitten tart!? Clearly you don't know who you two are messing with."

He pulled out his machete and sliced off the catgirl head and then made his way toward Kyrogue doing the same thing. They both stood over the suppose dead bodies of the two people.

"Ha did you see that? That stupid cat and pretty boy didn't stand a chance." That Lawrence said not noticing that Kyrogue head turn to water and the catgirl opens her eyes. She smile and her head jumps and bite Lawrence arm and her body punch Riccardo. When they both got their some steps away from the cat-girl, Kyrogue was behind them and grab them both by the collars and bashed their heads together. While getting up, the two of them was face to face with Kyrogue and he said one word to scare them.

"BOO!" they both got up and ran to the exit.

"Nevermind them- we found what we was looking for." Said Riccardo

"You ok, Minette? They didn't hurt you, did they?" said the catgirl holding her head in her right arm.

"That was… AMAZING! What would I do without you?" Minette said and looks towards Kyrogue "and thank you for helping."

"You're welcome," then Kyrogue switch his focus to the catgirl with a smile "and I didn't get your name…"

"Nadia… Nadia Fortune." She said shaking Kyrogue hand and then Kyrogue lifts her hand to his face and kiss it.

"Names Kyrogue Mizuchi." He said in his seductive tone. "And I would like to get to know this pussycat more."

Nadia started to purr to herself after Kyrogue comment and Minette was blushing from sending this happens. Then she took her hand back and went outside and told Kyrogue to follow her.

"So I see what you did back in there and was curious about his fighting style." Nadia said getting in her fighting pose.

Kyrogue threw his jacket over to Minette who grab it and Kyrogue took out both guns.

_[Insert Little Innsmouth theme]_

"You know what they say about cats and curiosity." Kyrogue said in his stances.

"hehehe… Curiosity can't kill me." Nadia said rushing toward Kyrogue and then he responded "Let's see about that."

Nadia proceeded then to throw punches and kick at Kyrogue but he blocks them all and try to grab him. Kyrogue disable the grab and then proceeded to shoot ice bullets at her but she dodges all the bullets and jumps into the air. She then came back down a and made a x-slash on his chest, then made an air kick to his head knocking him back, and .when she hit the ground she extended her arms forward knocking him down.

"Nice moves kitty cat," Kyrogue jumps back up "Maybe later we can have some XXX fun."

"That is if you can be this cat." She said and then move fast with her claws extended "Fur-serker Purr-age!"

Her claws had scratched up Kyrogue and he was knocked back again and recovered from the attack. He then threw a ball of water filled with sharp ice shards and then it hits Nadia cutting her up.

"How you like my **Water Bomb, **looks like you don't like water." He said and then started a kicking combo on Nadia but she then broke his infinite combo.

"NO MEANS NO." she the sweep kick him in the jaw launching them in the air and then she jumps up after him. She grab him some claw punches, then threw five kicks on him, and then she threw her him on his stomach region and was drilling it.

"Drill, baby, drill." Kyrogue fell down on the ground hard. While getting up, Nadia was still in the air and she made her tail to a sword. Kyrogue was about to shoot her but he forgot her head wasn't attach to her body and it was behind him. He reacted to late and she launch herself on his body and started to biting him all over.

"If this wasn't hurting me I would be turn on right now." He thought to himself whiling forgetting about her body up in the air. She came down slashing his chest and then made an upward slash again to his chest again knocking his back again.

"Okay time for me to make a comeback." Kyrogue then activate his dark mode where his water attack became stronger.

"**Dark** **Water drill breaker." **Kyrogue thrust his arm forward making a drill out of black water hurting her. He then made two swords and thrust them in the ground and starts to charges up. He then launches forward in a twister motion to hit her but Nadia decided to do her next move.

"Remember, remember! The 5th of Dismember!" she dismember her body parts and it cause Kyrogue to lose his momentum causing his move to stop and be caught by her limbs. The limbs took Kyrogue back towards her floating head and caused an explosion giving him damage. Kyrogue got back up and summons up some water to his wounds to heal himself.

"Ugghhh, stay down..." she then did her Cat scratch fever again but Kyrogue jump to the side and when she was in view he said

"**Icicle Kick**" The kick hit Nadia in the head almost knocking her out but was not enough to knock her out.

"Here is my final attack and it involves fishes." Kyrogue then threw a water tornado at Nadia and she got trap in it. When trying to swim out sharks with blades on their sides rush toward her and cause major damage to her.

"**Sharknado!**" The move ended and Nadia fell on the ground saying

"Cat…tastrophe." She pasted out and Kyrogue did his pose from when he defeated peacock.

"Looks like curiosity did get the best of you."

_[End Song]_

Kyrogue walks over to her and picks her up but she got up on her own and brush herself off.

"You are a good fighter." Nadia said and then a big catfish man came outside of the restaurant.

"Hey Nadia thanks again for getting rid of those two." He then looks towards Kyrogue "and thank you too. Plus you don't have to pay for your meal."

"Thank you sir," Kyrogue then looks over towards "Hey Nadia who and what is a Skullgirl?"

Nadia then proceeded to tell the entire legend of the Skullgirl. The Legend tells of a mysterious artifact known as the "Skull Heart" that has the power to grant a young woman's wishes. Of course, there's a catch. If she has an impure heart, even a selfless wish will be twisted in the most vile of ways: peace brought through brutality, eternal life through perpetual childhood, or a lost love returned as an undead monster.

"That sounds so sick and wrong." Kyrogue said worry about what just happen to the last ladies who used it.

"Yes it is and there is more to the legend." Nadia then told more of the legend. Hundreds have sought the Skull Heart, but so far none have been deemed worthy and spared its cruel power. Those judged impure are transformed into the fearful instrument of their twisted wish… a pale and lovely tempest, a beautiful nightmare – the Skullgirl!

"Sounds interesting. This skull heart might be my ticket home." Kyrogue said and then started to thinking of a way to find this Skullgirl.

"Well I am already behind," Nadia said "I have to follow those goons because they may lead me to the Skullgirl."

"You be careful out there Nadia," Yu-Wan said "you are like family to us."

"Do you believe the Skull heart will bring your friends back Nadia." Minette told her

"Don't worry I will be fine." Nadia said and with that she left.

"Well I better get going to." Kyrogue walks the opposite direction towards New Meridan hopefully to find the Skullgirl and hopefully a way home.

"Hmmm I wonder what Rico and Mugi are right now."

**Kyrogue23: Well that the new chapter and it was Kyrogue that came up with the name**

**Kyrogue: What she a very sexy cat and I think sexier than Felicia from darkstalkers.**

**Kyrogue23: alright, alright please follow and review this story please**

**Kyrogue: Yeah because we need the reviews.**


	3. I thought I had bad pillow hair

And I thought I had pillow hair

As Kyrogue made his way to New Meridan, it was nighttime and the city was lighting up. Kyrogue saw how beautiful the city looked at night and how hot the women folk in this world looked. Kyrogue then decided to put the hold on hunting down the Skullgirl and decided to hunt for some women tonight because he feels like he is in Vegas. After an hour of 10 turn downs, 7 slaps in the faces, 5 punches from the girls boyfriends, and 3 nut shots Kyrogue went inside a café name MadMans Café.

"Hey bar keep give me a cold one. Make it a lemon-lime drink." Kyrogue sat down and drank his beer. Even though he a water elemental he doesn't drink beer.

Kyrogue look around the bar and saw a girl looks to be about 16 drinking a milkshake and seems to be a schoolgirl. The one thing Kyrogue notice is that she had thigh to kill for.

"Damn she is fine," Kyrogue thought "but judging from her looks she looks to be 16."

Kyrogue continue to drink his drink till he heard a familiar voice that he heard about this morning. He looks over towards the young girl and saw the mobster from this morning.

"Well, well, well…what have we here?" Riccardo said "What say I buy you a real drink sister?"

The young girl opens her eyes and saw Riccardo behind here. Riccardo then grab the girl face and ass which made Kyrogue angry knowing what he was about to do. Before Kyrogue could get up he heard some sort of low gruff voice coming from the girl.

"…We already have a drink, thanks." Said the unknown voice

"Uh… that quite the deep voice you've got there, little lady. But it's cool." Riccardo said wondering about her voice.

"…That's it! You had a chance to walk away!" the voice said again angrily now. Kyrogue then saw the girl's hair came to life. The hair had yellow eyes and canine teeth.

"A PARASITE?!" Riccardo said and then the parasite made the girl's hair into points attacking the Riccardo. Lucky for him they miss him but he was on the ground frozen with fear. Knowing they might cause a commotion, they left the café. When they did leave Riccardo got up and try to leave to, but his path was block by a familiar guy.

"Hey it's Riccardo, right?" Kyrogue said and grab him by the shirt "I think it's time someone teaches you a lesson about hitting on younger girls, a lesson of a pain."

Kyrogue then took him outside and to the back of the café. There Kyrogue gave him a quick beating leaving his face swollen and bloody. Kyrogue looks down the street in the direction the girl went and to see what is that thing on her head. From how the guy called it a parasite Kyrogue was worry it was either draining her or using her. He found the location she was at but hid in the shadows to see what was happening.

"Samson… You've have to stop doing that." The girl said worry of getting in trouble "You're drawing too much attention to us!"

"Hmph, that creep was asking for it." Samson said "No one lays a hand on my host, Filia… No one."

"So their names are Filia and Samson. I wonder what they are after." Kyrogue whisper to himself from what they are saying.

"I know you mean well, but I can take care of myself." Filia said "Anyway where to next. We need leads to the skull heart – I've got to wish my memories back."

"It's definitely in New Meridan… I can feel it." Samson said. Kyrogue knew they were after the skull heart.

"Between all the Skullgirl sightings and rumors, I think if we just look for trouble we're bound to run into someone who can lead us to it." Samson said

"…Fine we'll do it your way." Filia said with a sign and then Samson said "Speaking of trouble… I can sense you over there."

Kyrogue was surprise by Samson detecting him and then decided to not hide anymore. Filia then saw Kyrogue that came out of the shadow.

"Wow I thought I had the perfect spot to hide." Kyrogue said and then put his jacket on top of a fence knowing a fight was to break out.

"Hey you were at the café." Filia said

"I am glad you remember me Filia," Kyrogue told her "and just to tell you I heard your names when you were talking to Samson."

"So you were listening in on the whole talk then between us huh." Samson said to him.

"Yes I have Sammy," Kyrogue said and then went on to say "and I just want to say that hunting for that Skullgirl is dangerous."

"HEY IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OF WHAT WE DO WITH THE SKULL HEART." Samson yelled at Kyrogue

"From what I heard about this Skull heart will cause destruction on whoever makes a wish." Kyrogue told him back and then said "Plus I need it to get back to my world."

"Get back to your world," Filia said "you mean your some sort of alien."

"No dimension traveler that was sent here by my friend I piss off." Kyrogue stated "But enough of that I need to know if you strong enough to get that skull heart."

"Well then let's see what moves you have." Samson said "Ready for a fight Filia."

"Ready to go, Samson" Filia said.

_[Insert__ Skullgirls OST - Streets Of New Meridian__ ]_

"I thought I always have bad pillow hair." Kyrogue got into his stance.

"You're about to have ...a bad hair day" Samson said.

Kyrogue made the first attack this time and he made a thrust forward kick that hit Filia and knock her back. He then made a shotgun out of ice and it hit her with some pellets that stop her. And then Kyrogue made two water blades and hit here with a fast blade combo.

"It slices, it dices, it chicken fried rice's." Kyrogue said knocking Filia down. Kyrogue move to finish but she uppercut Kyrogue giving her some space. Filia then jumps up and hit Kyrogue with all kinds of knives, tools and accessories out of her hair that hit him.

Filia did the same move again, next hit Kyrogue in the face, and then she wraps Samson on her leg and made a drill that hit Kyrogue leg knocking him off balance. Before he fell Samson knocks him up in the air and they both jump up and hit him with a buzz saw hula hoop made of Samson hair.

They kick hit a few times more and then she lifts her feet up and makes to large spikes out of her hair and aims them straight down making Kyrogue bounce on the ground.

When she got back on the ground Samson turns into a scorpion and knocks Kyrogue up a little and then Samson said

"Hairball." Filia rolls forward and Samson cover her in sharp sharps which hit Kyrogue damaging him. Kyrogue jump kicks back up and Filia said.

"I thought you were done for!"

"Not yet better have something else." Kyrogue said smirking. Kyrogue clap his hands together and blast some water in the air. "Try this on for size **Water Storm**."

A storm cloud forms in the air and then starts to rain kunai, shuriken, arrow, and spears made out of water. Filia was able to dodge them but still got a few cuts when dodging them. When it stop, Kyrogue aims his guns at them shooting nonstop at them and then Filia dash toward Kyrogue and kick him in the chin.

"Good moves now it my turn." Filia said.

Filia then punch him with a strain of hair, then knee him and gave him gave him a back kick to the chest. She then crouches down and flips her hair up hitting him, and then made another Buzz cut cutting Kyrogue. Filia and Samson did hairball about on Kyrogue, but they weren't finish and Samson yelled.

"**Gregor Samson.**" Samson takes on a cockroach like state and makes Filia rush at Kyrogue. Kyrogue is hit by Filia and the final hit sends him airborne in the opposite direction, bouncing off the wall. While falling down Filia rush towards the spot Kyrogue was about to fall at.

"Get ready!" Samson opens his mouth and Filia launches into the air. Then they carry Kyrogue high up in the air along with Filia. Then before hitting the ground Samson chomp down on Kyrogue and sent him crashing back into the ground.

Kyrogue then got up and then went into dark mode and rush towards Filia and Samson but Samson seem ready to finish this.

"Alright time to end this." Samson explodes into a large figure and upchucks a hairball from his mouth, sending the Kyrogue back.

"That should do it." Samson said and then Kyrogue jumps back up. "Not yet Sammy"

"It's not over" Filia said about how strong he was and Samson said "Just Stay Down!"

Kyrogue then started went on the offensive and disappear from the front of them and hit them in the back. He then rushes towards the side of he and shot Jetstream of water from his guns.

"Game over, Filia" Kyrogue made a giant dark water golem and then punch Filia and Samson to the ground beating them.

"Let me call my hairstylist for you." Kyrogue said doing his winning pose.

"Sorry, Samson…" Filia said passing out

"Dammit, Kid!" Samson said also passing out

_[End Song]_

**30 Minutes later**

"Hey wake up, Filia." Samson said and Filia was waking up in some sort of water orb.

"Hey what am I in?" Filia starts to thrash around in the water hoping to escape and then saw Kyrogue on the side drinking.

"Stop that Filia. It's healing all of you wounds." Kyrogue stated "I feel bad for knocking you both out."

"It's okay." Filia said and Kyrogue drops the orb, releasing Filia. She hit the ground and Kyrogue pick her up.

"So I was thinking that we should look for the Skull heart together." Kyrogue said smiling

"No way in hell guy." Samson yelled

"Wait, Samson we may need help with this and he is strong enough to help us." Filia said looking at him.

"Yes Samson let's work together for the time being Samson." Kyrogue said getting in Samson face. Samson and Kyrogue got face to face glaring at each other, but then they shook hands and decided to walk together to find the Skullgirl.

"By the way what is your name?" Filia said not getting his name at the beginning

"The names Kyrogue Mizuchi." He said and they walked down the street to find the Skullgirl. While walking down the street they both don't notice the sniper on top of a building watching them.

"Princess Parasoul, I have found the man the Anti-Skullgirl Lab have told us about." Said the Female sniper and then said "It's true that he has water attacks and is walking with someone with a parasite on their head."

"Thanks Juju" Parasoul said over the walkie-talkie "And which way are they heading."

"They seem to be making their way to the Medici tower." Juju said

"Good then we can cut them off there." Parasoul said ending the transmission.

**Kyrogue23: Well seem like Parasoul is interested in you now**

**Kyrogue: yes well and where is Valentine at?**

**Kyrogue23: you will meet her in later on.**

**Kyrogue: Okay and please review and follow this story please. Or face the consequences **


End file.
